The increased ecological awareness has led to a growth in campaign for parents to turn away from disposable diaper products and choose reusable alternatives instead, such as cloth or hybrid diapers. Cloth diapers traditionally consisted of a folded square or rectangle of cloth, fastened with safety pins and required constant monitoring and changing because they quickly became soggy or soiled with feces. They must be washed after each diaper change. Although the usage of “stay-dry” wicking liner and waterproof exteriors or water-resistant outer shell in modern cloth diapers alleviates some of the need for constant changing and washing everything after each diaper change, how to make a diaper that can be adjusted, easily assembled, cleaned to accommodate different absorption and containment requirements of body discharged as well as size requirements to correspond with baby's growing weight still remains to be a challenge.
There are different types and brands of cloth diapers available on the market, including impermeable diaper covers, pocket diapers, all-in-one and all-in-two diapers with waterproof exteriors, etc. Different diapers work better for different situations and none seems to be perfect on their own. For example, at home, a pocket diaper or a diaper cover with reusable insert pads works best. However, they generally are bulky and don't work really well under most clothes, making parents reluctant to use when going out. Although all-in-one and all-in-two diapers are a bit trimmer while still providing good absorbency, they are more expensive and dry time is much longer than regular cloth diapers that go with a cover and pocket diapers, taking up more drying cycles.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a convertible reusable diaper product which combines the best of all the aforementioned diaper designs in the prior art and can be conveniently assembled and adjusted to correspond with different occasions by converting among different designs, for instance, by simply re-affixing the detachable absorption portion and the liner portion and changing the insert types, the product can be converted from a pocket diaper into an all-in-two diaper. It is also desired for this convertible reusable diaper to have short dry time and allow the usage of most reusable insert products produced by a wide range of vendors made as well as allowing the usage of biodegradable eco-friendly disposable inserts.